


sunday morning, rain is fallin’

by obscurityofphylum



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Promises, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurityofphylum/pseuds/obscurityofphylum
Summary: dave wishes he could take a million mental pictures of the scene in front of him right now.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	sunday morning, rain is fallin’

dave wishes he could take a million mental pictures of the scene in front of him right now.

sunlight streamed through the window, leaving stripes of golden rays reflecting off the white bedsheets. it smelled like fresh-cut grass and lavender and warmth.

beside him, klaus stirred in his sleep. dave's eyes landed on the man he loved. 

klaus's wavy chestnut hair was strewn across his forehead, the same hue as the spatter of freckles that spanned his cheeks and nose. 

dave affectionately ran his gentle fingertips across the younger man's chest, his feather-soft touch not enough to wake klaus. he traced the hills of his ribs, danced in the valleys of his rising and falling chest, his eyes never wanting to forget the pale, angelic complexion he was in the presence of. 

his lips were a pale pink, slightly parted into a sleepy smile. klaus rarely ever smiled outside of the witty comments he littered throughout conversations, usually undermining himself to his siblings. dave had been the first to see through his humorous nature, to see the corpses in the closet that klaus had been oh-so willing to shove away, locked in a box with no key in sight, just so he wouldn't have to hurt. 

dave, pressing a kiss to the other man's lips, wondered what was making him smile. what was he thinking? did anybody ever know what was going on in his head? 

dave, in that very moment, made it his goal: cure klaus hargreeves, one sunny, sleepy morning at a time. 

and he would do it a million times over, just to see klaus smile.


End file.
